Quilting IP
The Quilting IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey Council. = Skill Builders = ### Learn the parts of a quilt. Learn how to select fabric for quilts. Find out what a seam allowance is. ### Discover what tying, stitching in the ditch, stippling, stenciling free motion and outline stitching is. ### Learn how quilt material is prepared before using it. ### Know the difference between pressing and ironing and how it can change the material. ### Learn about the color wheel, and how to choose colored materials for different effects. ### Learn how to use quilting rulers, find out what the 45 angle could be used for. ### Learn about how to cut the fabric and which cut is needed depending on where it is used in the quilt. Find out what a fat quarter and a fat eigth is. ### Look at some basic quilt patterns: ### Explore different ways to set a quilt pattern. Many times the way a block is set will create another pattern altogether that the quilter hadn't planned but may want to consider. ### Learn about different types of quilting, some examples are: whole cloth crazy quilts pattern or kit redwork strip piecing paper piecing friendship trapunto picture ### Design your own quilt project and make it! Suggestions are: pillow, totebag, potholders or a quilt. = Technology = ### Find out what long-arm quilting is. Visit a long-armer or a longarm dealer and learn how to load on the frame. What features are available ### Compare cutting material by scissors and a rotary cutter. How has this changed how some quilters work? Learn how to use cutting implements safely. ### What advances have been made in sewing machines to make them more useful for quilters? ### Try hand quilting a project. Check out different hoops and frames. ### Research how quilts were used to tell a story about the women who made them. ### Compare how quilts were created through history such as in the 1800's through 1930's to now. Notice where quilters got their material, patterns, batting and how they were made. ### Visit a quilt museum or a quilt show, notice how the quilts are displayed or hung. ### Many quilts are named according to a particular area like Baltimore Album or trade Carpenter's Wheel. The Bible was central in many women's homes, so many quilt blocks have names inspired by Bible stories such as Jacob's Ladder and Joseph's Coat. Find other examples of quilt block names. ### It seems that many scouts are on the computer these days. Use the internet to research a quilt site. Many quilt shows have an internet site like HGTV's Simply Quilts. ### Explore different textiles used during history of quilting such as feedsack calicos, crazy quilts satins & velvets, Amish woolens, (specifically the colors they use and in what combinations) and the story behind tobacco silks. = Service Projects = ### Make a quilt & donate to a local hospital or shelter. See Linus Project info for ideas. ### Teach younger Girl Scouts what you have learned and help them make a small quilted project such as a pillow or a troop quilt. ### Organize a quilting day in your community where older citizens could share their knowledge with younger people, not just Girl Scouts. ### Collect material to be given to a quilting guild that makes quilts that are donated to those who could use them. Be sure the material is 100 percent cotton. ### Make a presentation on quilting to your service unit, town, perhaps at the library or town offices, troop or council camp. Ideas could be: 1. History of quilting, 2.Quilts as art, 3. Quilt how to's, 4. Your choice depending on your interests ### Organize your own quilt show! = Career Exploration = ### Talk to a quilter, find out how she or he got started. What kind of quilting do they do? ### Go visit a long arm machine quilter. Find out what training they took to learn long-arm quilting. Explore the business of long-arm, cost of their machine, time it takes to complete their quilt and if they create their own quilting designs. ### Discover quilting guilds in your area, when do they meet, how did they get started, do they have special interests? Do they organize their own Quilt Show? ### Visit a quilt artist, one who sells their work. What schooling do they have or specialized training have they taken? = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Quilting IPP